The Ultimate Betrayals
by PhantomWolfies
Summary: Takes place after Aftershock part 2: The Titans think Terra and Slade are gone, but what happens when several months later Terra returns, this time for Revenge. Will Beast Boy ever be able to get over his feelings for Terra and move on? Slightly changed this story! :) Quick Question: Which version is better, this one or the original one I have up?


**Chapter One**: Betrayed

**Note: **This fanfic takes place after the episodes 'Aftershock part 2'.

* * *

Beast Boy sulked as he lay on Terra's bed, crying after learning the 'beautiful blonde' had betrayed him, and his team, crying because she was now petrified. He had been in Terra's room for the whole afternoon, much to the other Titans worry.

"Can we go check on friend Beast Boy, now?" Starfire asked, sounding worried. She was with Robin, Raven and Cyborg in the Main Room, talking about the events that had just happened.

Robin looked at Starfire then Raven, and Cyborg. "I'll go and talk to him." He volunteered first, then left the room.

Raven was busy meditating, though in her mind she was angry with Terra, after what happened. She could never forgive her. '_Betraying my friends is one thing, but betraying my trust is another...Terra's crossed the line!'_ Raven thought, with a frown.

"Friend, Raven, will you find the spell to bring Terra back? Robin told us earlier that we'll find a way to bring her back!" Starfire wondered, trying her hardest not to cry. She was confused on why Terra betrayed them but she still liked her and wanted her back.

"You guys can, but I refuse to play any part into bringing Terra back!" Raven replied, folding her arms after stopping meditating for a moment.

"But Raven, she cannot stay as a statue forever...She'll starve!" Starfire began.

"So what? I don't care if she starves, she can rot for all I care!" Raven snapped, returned to meditating. "I HATE her."

Starfire sighed, she hated it when Raven was in one of her stubborn moods. "But Raven, you cannot hate Terra surely! I'm positive that she did not mean to 'betray us.' I'm sure it's all Slade's doing!"

"She did mean it! She's evil, always has been always will be!" Raven then said no more and went back to meditating.

Starfire sighed, wishing there was a way to bring her friend Terra back.

"Sorry Star, but I'm agreeing with Raven on this one!" Cyborg began.

"But..." Starfire began, before receiving a glare from Raven. She quickly went quiet.

* * *

An hour later, Robin came back in the Main Room, looking worried.

"I went into Terra's room, Beast Boy was there, curled up in his dog form, sulking. He refused to listen to me. Maybe Star can go next?" Robin announced, folding his arms. "I kept trying to tell him that there's no way we could possibly bring Terra back and he'd have to get over her eventually."

Raven looked up at Robin for a moment without saying a word.

Starfire left the room, only half an hour later she came back, looking miserable.

"He will not do the talk with me. He said he wanted to be alone!" Starfire announced, sadly standing next to Robin.

"I'll go next." Cyborg got up from the couch then left the room. Only coming out twenty minutes later, looking more worried then ever. "He refuses to talk to me too. Raven looks like it's your turn!"

Raven sighed. "Fine!" She got up and made her way to Terra's room.

* * *

Beast Boy sulked on Terra's bed, with his head resting on her former pillow. '_Terra...I am already missing you so much..'_ Beast Boy thought, repetitively. '_The others are trying to tell me to get over it...But I won't listen. I loved you Terra, and you betrayed me...WHY?! WHAT did we do wrong? WHAT did I do wrong?' _

His thoughts were cut out after hearing the door open.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called out to him.

Beast Boy looked up, sorrowfully, with his ears flat down, his tail tucked between his legs. He sulked and whined. "I suppose your hear to yell at me too...Rob and Cy told me to get over Terra...But I can't...I just can't...I-I love Terra..." Tears poured down his face, once again as he turned into his human form. "I just can't get over the fact that she betrayed us, and I thought she loved me..."

Raven stood near the door, folding her arms, leaning her back against the wall. "Terra is a traitor...I'm sure she had this all planned, I may sound harsh but it might be the truth. You know how I found it difficult to trust her. When she did gain my trust she ended up breaking it."

"That's a lie! She wouldn't have this all planned! It's Slade's doing! He had her brainwashed!" Beast Boy snapped, then stormed out of Terra's room, without another word.

Raven groaned, she knew this was going to be a difficult time for a while. When Beast Boy left the room, Raven decided to have a look through Terra's drawers, to see if she's left anything behind, that might be a clue on how to bring her back.

* * *

**Back in the Main Room...**

"Ten Bucks say they have a huge fight!" Robin smirked, looking at Cyborg.

"Twenty bucks say that they're just casually talking." Cyborg grinned.

Starfire looked at the two Titans and sighed. "I doubt that. Raven would most likely just tell him what she thinks of friend Terra and leave it that way."

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in a dark and creepy liar in the outskirts of Jump City...**

"HAHAHA! I can't believe those Titans actually fell for our plan! They think we're actually gone! Oh gosh! The look on the Beast Boy's face is priceless! He actually thought I loved him! Should we go onto phase two of our plan now Slade?" A familiar blonde's voice chuckled sinisterly as she looked at Slade.

"You did a great job Terra. I'm proud to call you as my Apprentice. You made a better Apprentice then Robin ever did. No, not yet. Let's lay low for a month or two, then you can appear again in Titans Tower, then, you may work on plan two!" Slade told her, as he leaned against the walls. "Then if you run into trouble, I'll come and help you to destroy the Titans!"

* * *

**A week later...**

Beast Boy smiled as he walked into the kitchen to help himself to breakfast one morning, he hummed a tune as he made himself some Tofu Waffles.

"Glad to see your back to your happy normal self." He heard Raven comment, she had made herself a Herbal Tea and was now sitting at the table, drinking it.

Beast Boy turned around and gave her a smile. "Thanks Rae!"

Raven shrugged. "I still can't find a way to restore Terra's life unfortunately, I've looked through all of my books and found nothing!"

"But there has to be a way to restore Terra's life! She cannot stay as she is forever!" Starfire gasped, she was making some strange alien breakfast.

"We'll find a way, when we do we'll give Terra ONE I MEAN ONE more chance of being a Titan! IF she destroys that chance, I'll never forgive her." Robin joined in the conversation.

"Whatever..Just keep in mind, I refuse to forgive her." Raven immediately told them.

"But friend Raven, you must forgive Terra. She might not have meant what she did, what if Slade did all of the controlling?" Starfire wondered.

"ENOUGH ABOUT TERRA!" Beast Boy suddenly shouted. "Shesh! Can't a guy have Tofu Waffle in peace?"

"He's right, we shouldn't be talking about Terra until we find a way to bring her back...In the mean time we've got training to do after breakfast!" Robin said, after a while.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"GNH! HEYAHGH! OOF! Take this Raven and that heeyah!" Terra attacked a Raven robot, and destroyed it with her powers. "If only that was the real deal! Bring in the other Titans, Slade!" The Robot was like a Slade bot but instead of looking like Slade, it looked like Raven.

"Are you sure? There's four more of the main Titans then there are the ones from Titans East..." Slade's voice mumbled away.

"I'm positive, I wanna get rid of these worthless TITANS! I'm so SICK of seeing them! Especially that green creep and goth girl!" Terra replied, as she kicked at the now broken down Raven robot.

"Okay, if you wish.." Slade pressed a button on a remote he held in his hand. A green robot bird flew into the training area. Terra smirked watching the robot bird turning into 'Beast Boy'.

"Terra...I thought you loved me...Why are you doing this to me?" The Beast Boy Robot asked, as it looked pitifully at her.

"PFT! You thought wrong you idiot! I never loved you, I was faking it! FAKING IT! YA HEAR ME FAKING IT!" Terra screamed at the Robot, as if it was the real Beast Boy.

"But Terra.." The Robot began, sounding miserable.

"ENOUGH BUTT'S! YOU'LL Be sitting on your own very shortly!" Terra hissed. She used her powers and summoned a boulder from nowhere, she then made it fly above the Beast Boy Robot's head.

"Any last words, Beast Boy?" Terra smirked, treating the robot as if it was the real Teen Titan.

"I love you...Terra!" That was all the Beast Boy robot got to say, before it got flattened by the boulder.

"PFT! I hate you." Terra smirked, watching the sparks on the now broken Beast Boy Robot. "NEXT ONE PLEASE!"

"As you wish!" Slade muttered, pressing a button on the remote. He was proud of Terra's training. "We're nearly there Terra...Give it a week's time then we can strike back!"

* * *

**Later that night...**

Beast Boy sighed as he sat up on the Titans Tower Roof, he rest his chin in his hands and sighed again as he looked over the city. '_Terra...Why? Why did you betray us? What did I do to you to make you act this way? Did I do something wrong to destroy our relationship? *sniff* Oh Terra, you have absolutely no idea how much I miss you!'_ Tears began to run down Beast Boy's face.

"Knew I'd find you here B! The others are having Pizza for dinner, wanna join us?" Cyborg's voice interrupted Beast Boy's thoughts. "We got your fav!" He added, joining the green teen's side.

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm not hungry." Beast Boy replied.

"Are you sure? Terra wouldn't want to make you miss out on Pizza you know!" Cyborg hinted. "We'll find a way to bring her back, I promise, B!"

Beast Boy got up and nodded. "Alright, I'll come down for Pizza."

* * *

**Several months later...**

The Titans had recently got back home from Japan. Starfire and Robin were the happiest of the Titans, and at last a couple.

Beast Boy was still hurting inside, trying to forget about Terra, but he couldn't. He sighed as he looked at Robin and Starfire, who were sitting on the couch with their arms around each other, talking about where to go on their second date. He watched them for a while and remembered the dates he shared with Terra. Though he never got to kiss her but he had a lot of fun with her. He remembered how much fun it was planning the next date with her. How he missed those moments. Beast Boy left the Main Room, and decided to visit Terra's statue again.

* * *

**Back with Slade and Terra...**

"Good work Terra...Tomorrow our plans can go ahead. You remember them don't you?" Slade announced as Terra finished the last of her training. About a dozen of Teen Titans Robots lay lifeless on the ground, defeated by Terra. The blonde proudly kicked the Robot that looked like Raven for the last time and smiled.

"Duh! Of course I remember them. Gain the Titans Trust, then finally one by one I destroy them! I'm going for Raven first, that witch needs to be stopped! I hate her the most." Terra replied, folding her arms proudly.

"Excellent. Tomorrow early in the morning we'll start putting our plans into action. As for now, you can go and rest up, you'll need it!" Slade told her. "I'll send the Slade bots in if you need them for backup!"

Terra nodded, then left the room to rest.

* * *

**What are Slade and Terra's plans?  
How will Terra convince the Titans to trust her again?  
Will Beast Boy finally get over Terra?  
**

**Find out in the next chapter ^_^  
**

**Quick question: Is this version better then the one I had up? ^_^ **

**Note:** I am also seeking Teen Titans Roleplayers, if anyone's up for roleplaying Teen Titans, feel free to Message me!


End file.
